


Stereotypes? What Stereotypes?

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, M/M, Tony looks like the stereotypical nerd, but is nothing but, loki is curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: The nerd and jock trope was too cliche if you wanted Loki’s opinion. He hoped the new kid thought so as well.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Stereotypes? What Stereotypes?

**Author's Note:**

> For B4 of frostiron bingo: High School Setting

Loki was bored. School was boring when the teachers didn’t bother to explain things. It was promising to be a very boring Monday, and in extent, a very boring week. Maths for the first period was a cruel thing and whoever came up with the schedule should suffer. Until, that is,  _ he  _ walked in class. 

The new boy smiles, and introduces himself as Tony Stark, then goes to sit on where the teacher sends him. Class resumes. Tony participates more than any other student and the teacher is surprised, and not the good way surprised. He just smiles at the teacher, seemingly unaware of the man’s reactions to his presence. He just takes off his glasses, clears them a bit, and then moves on, obviously not really paying attention. He somehow answers everything right. It makes Loki think that Tony is some kind of genius who finds the material boring. Which makes the teacher even more annoying, and this makes Loki feeling amused. He could be a potential accomplice to future mischief, after all.

Well. Loki had his suspicion the maths teacher was a sadist that liked seeing his students try their hardest and nearly fail. Everyone was staring at the new guy and Loki didn’t know if he should feel sorry or worried for him. Tropes about nerds and jocks were popular, after all. 

He approaches him as soon as class is done. It’s usually not how he does things but, well, exceptions can be made. After all, he looked so small and weak with his glasses and shortness and overall looks, it wouldn’t do good if someone thought to take advantage of it. And well, if Loki could get someone to help him with some of his homework, all the better, right?

He was planning to make a move after class, but apparently, someone else was faster than him. He was talking to Tony about something, he made to leave, the nameless guy grabs him from behind. He thinks it’s the right moment to intervene but, out of nowhere, Tony grabs the would-be assaulter and brings him to the ground, immobilizing him.

“Don’t touch me again.” he threatens in a quiet voice. It must be very effective, because the idiot just glares and runs away. Tony just sighs, picks up his phone and makes a call. “Hey, Nat.” a pause. “Yes I know it’s the middle of the night for you. It’s because you’re nocturnal so I’m actually being considerate here.” another pause. “I just wanted to thank you for showing me those moves a while ago. I don’t know, everything is just so boring. Yeah yeah, I’ll keep in touch, you ruthless russian spy, you.” he laughs after a moment. He can hear laughter coming from the phone, loud, clear and honest. It must have been a well-meaning, inside joke then. “Go play spies and assassins with Birdbrain, I’ll be in contact. Don’t have too much fun without me! Bye.” and ends the call at that.

He then turns to face him. It’s obvious he knows he’s been listening in. “Something I can help you with?” he asks.

“I was going to help with the guy, but you dealt with it yourself.” he replies. “I have to admit, I was a bit in shock.”

“Yeah, I know, nerds usually don’t know self defence.” he waves it off. “And either get bullied by jocks or fall for them. Silly stereotypes.” 

“And what’s your type, exactly?” Loki can’t help but ask.

“Me? I like the different, the unusual. The mischievous. Sometimes, even the slightly dangerous.” he adds with a wink. 

“Sounds like me.”

“Well then,” Tony says with a wide smile that reminds Loki of sharks, “I think we can make this dreadful year a lot more fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what happened? Tony is in a sorta “gang” with Nat and Clint. They do high-school level “avenging”. Tony is tech support and research central. Some things went wrong, Tony’s made to transfer schools, but that won’t stop him.


End file.
